Fantasy Boy
by MelMat
Summary: Matt is caught with something..and Mello wants a piece of the action too.


_Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

* * *

><p><em>What can I say about this little piece, not much except it came to me in a dream. :lol: Dedicated to my one and only MattMatt. Aš myliu tave, mano gražus !<em>

_Written to Fantasy Girl By Johnny O (It's an older song but damn if it doesn't bring back loads of memories. Anyone old enough will remember skating rinks and summer block parties)_

_Anyway I hope you enjoy …_

_**WARNING: MAJOR LEMON AND LANGUAGE! DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!**_

* * *

><p>Matt couldn't help it. It felt so good, finally he had the house to himself and he could do it without the fear of Mello finding out. He rode the cock shaped toy as his nails dug into the skin of his legs. The feeling was incredible given it had been weeks. He moaned loudly not caring, but unknown to him Mello had walked through the door minutes earlier.<p>

The blonde walked down the hall eager to see what had his friend and partner making the sexiest noise he'd ever heard. Hell, maybe he would join in if Matt didn't mind. He really didn't know how Matt went sexually, since it was something not really discussed.

It floored him when he rounded the corner and came face to face with a sight that literally blew his mind. His red-headed friend was straddling the floor divider of the shower and Mello's eyes opened wide as he saw the cock shaped toy that was pleasing the red-head. He stood there intently focused on what was happening, his cock growing hard at the sight and oh fuck if Matt didn't make the most delicious sounds. Well, Matt was at least bi for what he could see. Mello continued to watch silently. He didn't know how log he could honestly take this, as his cock was already painfully hard.

Matt closed his eyes and Mello knew it was time. He strolled into the bathroom and leaned over him.

" Can I play too?" Mello whispered into his ear. Matt tried to stop, but couldn't. He watched Mello stripped down to nothing. His green eyes took in every curve of Mello's body, no believing this was happening. He moved harder on the fuck toy, giving the blonde what he wanted as he watched him undress.

"Matt stop." He demanded. The red-head ceases to move and Mello smiled at the fact he'd obeyed. He stepped onto the divider in front of Matt, and gripped a hand full of red hair as he guided the luscious red sinful lips to his cock.

Matt took it greedily into his mouth and a moan ripped from the blonde's mouth. "Oh fuck, Matty!" The red-head slid up and down , taking it all in. If this was a fantasy then damn it, he was going to live it to the fullest. He wanted to touch the blonde for eternity it seemed and now here he was.

"Move Matt?" The command was lustfully. "I want to see you fuck yourself as you suck my fucking cock."

The red-head started to move on the nine inch toy again. This time his moans vibrated against Mello's cock sending a surge through him. The red- head's hands slid up the toned legs until finally reaching their destination. Mello felt Matt's hands cup and spread his ass cheek apart. His skilled fingers went to work, as he shoved two fingers into Mello's tight entrance. The blonde stiffened a little at the painful intrusion, but the when he looked down at his cock in that gorgeous mouth , nothing but shear electric energy was felt. Matt's fingers moved in and out, hitting Mello's spot many times. The red-head decided he wanted more. He pulled them out and gained a groan of annoyance.

Matt moaned as he rose off the fake cock, "Mello?" and wrapped his hand around his own. "Be my fantasy?"

He looked at Mello, stroking himself. It was sexy as fuck for Mello to watch.

"Why did you stop Matt?" Mello questioned.

The red-head told him he had a different set of plans now and slammed Mello face first into the wall.

"Is this what you really want Mello?" He brushed his cock between the blonde's cheeks teasing his entrance.

Mello nodded his head, "Yessssssss!"

"Who am I to deny you?" and push past the tight ring of muscles until he was all the way in. Matt moaned loudly at the fact Mello was so warm inside.

He didn't wait, the tight feeling was to good. He wanted more as Mello tightened around him. His muscles constricting making it all the more pleasurable. He reached in front of Mello and gripped his throat. The feeling of his pulse surged through Matt's fingers.

Mello's moans turned to cries as Matt fucked him. Each thrust harder than the next, until his body was flushed with the wall and Matt pressing harder into him. The pace was fast and needy.

"M-Matttttttttttttt, oh fuckkkkkkkkkk!

Matt didn't want to pull out but he did as he turned Mello around. He leaned in for a kiss, biting at Mello's sexy pouty lips. It was rough and the blonde loved it as Matt pulled him up and his legs wrapped around his waist. The red-head pinned him to the wall and made sure that every thrust he gave Mello, was one he would remember.

"Oh fuckkkkk Matty…fuck fuckkkkkk!" He screamed out.

Matt watched as Mello's hand reached out to grip the shower knob, anything to just hold onto. The pleasure flowed through his body . The thrusts took a new angle sending the blonde into an uncontrollable scream, wanting more. Matt shifted Mello a little to get a better grip on his hips as the long slender legs tightened around his waist. The blonde's hand slipped on the knob sending it to the left-

"What the fuck, Mello?" Matt flew off the bed , dripping wet and stared hard at the blonde. Mello smiled so seductively at him that his anger immediately faded as he watched the now empty cup fall to the blonde's side.

"Matty?"

The red-head looked over at him as he fumbled through a drawer searching for dry clothes. "What Mel?"

"Am I truly your fantasy?" The blonde slowly walked up to Matt, so close it was almost painful for the red-head. He kissed him deep and intensely, leaving Matt breathless as he pulled away.

"Y-yeah" He sighed. "Always have been."

Mello smiled, "Good" and turned to walk away adding a sexy twist to his step as Matt watch him walk out Matt's bedroom door.

"Motherfucker!" Matt knew he had just gave the blonde the greatest power he could have ever given.

-and yet, something inside him tingled with the want of knowing what Mello planned to do with it.


End file.
